Kisses 101
by SimplisticDreams
Summary: Sequel to Confessions 101.  Len finally had the courage to confess to Rin.  They've been dating for two months, but he hasn't had the courage to kiss her yet.  Will Len finally take that step foward in their relationship? RinxLen oneshot


_**A/N:**_ I'm totally on a role this weekend! Plot bunnies are hopping everywhere! This is the sequel to "Confessions 101." So if you haven't read that, some of this might not make sense to you. XD This is actually the first time I've written a sequel to something... I'm not too big on sequels, but this was just too good to pass up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Kisses 101<em>

"Luka, what do you want to watch today?" Miku asked, turning toward Luka from the bookcase full of DVD's

The clock was flashing "12:00 AM" and it was a Friday night, so that meant it was movie night with Miku and Luka. To be more specific, it was chick-flick movie night. The two of them would always choose one or two movies to watch while everyone else in the Vocaloid household was asleep. This way, no guys would be disturbing them with their romantic denseness.

Luka grabbed the pillow next to her and clung to it, "I don't really care... whatever's cute, I guess."

"How about 'Ever After?'"

"Sure!"

Just as Miku turned on the TV and opened the DVD player, a third voice was heard in the room.

"Uh... hey..."

Both Miku and Luka jumped at the sound and quickly turned toward the intruder. It would have made sense if Rin had walked in to join them, but the person standing there was completely unexpected. Who they saw was Len. His expression was a little unsure and even slightly apprehensive, as if he was going to do something that was completely out of his comfort zone—which he was.

"Len!" Miku gasped, placing her hand over her chest, "What are you doing here? Weren't you with Rin playing video games or cuddling, or whatever?"

Len felt the heat rise to his face at the word, "cuddling."

"Y-y-yeah..." He stammered, "But she fell asleep, and I'm still wide awake, so..."

Len glanced between Miku and Luka, whose expressions were filled with both shock, confusion, and anticipation.

"...Can I watch movies with you?"

Luka and Miku looked at each other. Normally, if it was either Kaito or Gakupo, they'd send them off, and usually with Len, too. However there was something in Len's eyes that made them bend the rules of their girl movie night just a little bit.

"Uh... okay... we're watching Ever After. It's kinda girly... are you sure?"

"Yes." Len mumbled. He then clenched his fists, "Does it... have kissing?"

"Yeah..." Luka almost sounded unsure of herself.

Miku and Luka half expected him to turn around and walk off in the other direction. To their surprise, however, Len walked toward the couch, sat down next to Luka, and grabbed a pillow. He lifted his feet onto the couch and squeezed the pillow between his knees and chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. Miku blinked at the sight, and turned to put the DVD into the player.

"_Okay, I know he's definitely not gay..."_ Miku thought, _"He never really was this interested in chick-flicks before... what has him so intrigued now?"_

As the DVD got going, Miku sat on the couch as well, sandwiching Len between herself and Luka. Even though the situation was incredibly strange, she had to admit, she did rather enjoy this awkward moment with her little brother. Len was motionless throughout most of the movie. He wouldn't even laugh or express frustration at the appropriate parts like Miku and Luka did. Miku wondered why he wanted to watch movies with them in the first place. He was too old to be in the "I'm afraid of the monsters under my bed, so I'm going to sit with you" phase.

And then came the romantic kissing scenes...

Miku expected Len to hide underneath that pillow he clung to so tightly. However when she looked at him, he was perking up, fully attentive, and much more interested than he had been before. Luka was also looking at Len with the same expression of confusion. They then heard him quietly mumble something.

"They open their mouths...?"

It took everything in their power to hold back the snorts from giggling. When Miku and Luka looked from Len to each other, they slowly began to put the pieces together: it was common knowledge that Rin and Len had begun dating just two months before, they knew he was always interested in impressing her, and here he was watching chick-flicks after specifically asking if there was kissing. It was clear now—he was getting ideas. Miku and Luka both snickered as each other as oblivious Len continued to watch the couple on the screen stroke each other.

As the movie came to an end, Miku definitely felt Len lose a lot of tension next to her. Miku and Luka had been sending each other "telepathic vibes" ever since they pieced together what was going on, and both of them knew exactly what to do next. Miku stood up from the couch to take the DVD out of the player.

"I'm still not tired," she chirped, "I feel like watching another movie."

"Yeah, me, too!" Luka chimed in and then patted Len on the back, "How about you, Len? You up for another chick-flick?"

"Uh... I guess..." Len said, returning to his rehearsed position of hugging the pillow.

"I feel like watching 'The Holiday!'" Miku twirled on her feet, holding the DVD box in her hand.

"Yes! That one!" Luka added.

Len said nothing as Miku put in the second DVD and went to join them on the couch. He assumed it had more kissing... but he was completely clueless as to how _heated_ the "kissing" got. Miku and Luka appeared as if they were grossly interested in the movie, but in all reality, they were anxious to see Len's reaction. They really couldn't care less about the movie. Then the moment of truth came... the couple on the screen approached each other and Len leaned forward. As the scene progressed he suddenly drew himself back and clung to the pillow tighter.

"Wha... Whaa...? Whaaaaaa? What are they _doing?_"

Miku and Luka burst out in laughter. Luka wrapped her arms around a very red-faced Len, still laughing as Miku pointed the remote at the screen and turned the movie off.

"Len, you don't have to keep secrets. You could have just asked us how girls like to be kissed." She wrapped her arms around Len as well.

Len was so very hot at that point. Thinking of Rin, of chick-flicks, of that incredibly _heated_ kissing. His heart was fluttering quite a bit whenever Rin's face crossed his mind. He then mumbled,

"Well... it was more of a question of _how _to kiss a girl..."

Miku and Luka froze.

"Len... don't tell me."

"You and Rin have been going out almost two months and you _still_ haven't kissed her?" Miku burst out.

Len sheepishly smiled, "Does kissing on the cheek count?"

"No, it doesn't!" Luka flew her arms up in the air.

"It's a miracle you've even done that with the way you are. How long did it take for you to ask her out again? I'm surprised you did that on your own." Miku folded her arms, "Look, you need to kiss her soon, or else she'll start thinking you're having second thoughts about your guys' relationship. Or are you?"

"No!" Len snapped. He then retreated back into his fetal position, "I really do love her... I wouldn't even consider thinking twice about our relationship... and I don't think she thinks that—I mean... I _do _cuddle with her and take her out on dates while holding her hand... it's just that I haven't found the courage to kiss her yet."

"Why don't you just suck up and do it?" Luka rather curtly said.

"Well it'll be her and my first kiss... I don't want to mess it up."

At that point, Miku couldn't hold in her fan-girling any longer, "Awwwwwww!" She patted Len on the head, "I see how it is... don't worry, leave it to your big sisters Miku and Luka!" She then turned to the side and mumbled, "It's a good thing you didn't go to Gakupo or Kaito, first... I'd be concerned what Kaito would have told you what we have done..."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing!" Miku chirped, skipping over to the DVD bookcase, "Okay, I'll give you 'research material.' You go ahead and watch it tomorrow and Luka and I will plan something special!"

"Research material?" Len echoed.

Luka giggled as Miku placed a pile of DVD's onto Len's hands. DVD's that consisted of only and nothing but chick-flicks. He looked down at them, then back up at Miku and Luka.

"Make sure you pay attention to the important parts!" Luka snickered.

At that moment, a very tired-looking Kaito walked into the room, hair tossed and dark circles clearly visible under his eyes. He glanced toward the clock that flashed "3:00 AM" and looked toward Miku, Luka, and Len and pursed his lips, leaning on the wall. When he spoke, it almost sounded like something was caught in his throat as his words slurred together. It almost sounded like he was drunk.

"Could you guys shut up?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Len found himself waking up at around 11:00... so it almost wasn't even morning. His thoughts still clouded, he rolled out of bed and almost collapsed on the floor, but fortunately caught himself at the last moment. Why was he waking up at 11:00 again? How late did he stay up last night?<p>

Oh, that's right...

His mind suddenly becoming clear, Len immediately rushed over to his nightstand to find a pile of DVD's sitting there waiting for him. He stared at them as if he was staring at an opponent in the great Roman Coliseum—a face filled with fear, yet determination to win. It was all for Rin. Len hesitantly picked up the first DVD—"Julie and Julia" to be exact—and approached the little TV he had in his room that he sometimes used when he wanted to watch a movie no one else wanted to see or play the occasional video game. Turning on the DVD player, he began delving into his pile of "research material."

* * *

><p>It was almost 6:00 when Len was in the middle of the fourth movie, eyes blood-shot, and face completely red, when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. Releasing the pillow he was clinging to, Len turned down the volume.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Rin."

Len immediately scrambled when he began to hear the doorknob turn and the hinges of the door creaking. His frantically turned off the DVD player, turned off the TV, and flew to his nightstand to hide the stash of "research material." At the end of all this, Len stumbled to the ground, arms and legs spread on the floor. This was the first thing Rin saw when she entered his room.

"Len, what are you doing?" She began, "And have you been in here the whole day? You're still in your pajamas!"

She was sounding frustrated, now. Len, feeling doomed, immediately got up, frantically trying to piece together and fabricate a story in his mind.

"You, see..." He began, getting more nervous when seeing Rin cross her arms and tapping her finger, "After you went to bed last night, Kaito lent me this awesome game... and I just had to play it the first thing in the morning. And the reason why I was on the ground was because I was so excited because the bad guy totally trolled everyone."

Rin arched an eyebrow and a drop of sweat rolled down Len's forehead.

"You could have said 'good morning' to me, first..."

Now Len truly felt guilty as he looked into Rin's eyes. She really did look upset and he wished he could replace the frown on her face with a bright smile. Well... he _had_ been watching chick-flick after chick-flick... maybe he could apply what he learned now? A blush came across his cheeks at the thought of this and something underneath his chest began to pound faster and faster. No, wait... this probably wasn't the best time... according to the movies, they had to both be somewhere "romantic." In other words, somewhere that wasn't his room while he still was in his pajamas and when Rin wasn't on the verge of tears. Instead, Len settled with something a little simpler.

He got up on his feet and walked to Rin who pretended like she wasn't paying attention to him. Ignoring her irritation, he gently took her into his arms, holding her tight and close. He rested his head against hers as he brought his lips to her ear and softly whispered,

"I know I'm a little late... but good morning." Len smiled, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Rin heaved a sigh that sounded as if she was still dissatisfied, but she still settled with being held in Len's arms. Something about that made Len feel a little uneasy—she wasn't hugging him back either. He squeezed her a little tighter before she pulled away.

"Miku told me to get you because dinner is ready."

"Okay, just give me a minute to change—"

"Okay..." Rin, looking a little dissatisfied, began to walk down the hall.

"On second thought," Len quickly corrected himself, quickly following after Rin, "I don't need to change."

He looked to her and smiled before grabbing her hand. Rin looked a little happier now as they walked to the dining room where the rest of the Vocaloids were waiting. Len was so caught up in the moment, that he was taken aback when Kaito snorted at the sight of him.

"Nice pajamas there, Len."

"Shut it—I know how you sneak ice cream in the middle of the night."

"Oh, do I need to tell Miku something, Kaito?"

"N-no..."

Len suddenly felt his hand tear away from Rin's when Miku grabbed his arm and swung him around to her side.

"So, did you learn anything?" She whispered excitedly.

Len thought for a moment and recalled the first movie he watched, "That Rin should try to take off my pants while we're kissing?"

"Um... maybe you won't be at that level when you two start, but you can get there!"

Miku then pushed away Len toward his seat next to Rin at the table as he began to feel that familiar, tingling heat against his face. Rin obviously took note of this.

"What was that about?"

"Uh... you'll see?"

Rin narrowed her eyes before turning to the plate of food that was just passed to her. Len watched her for a moment, and noticed that she was eating more furiously than normal. She was a quick eater, but not _that_ quick of an eater. Shoot. At this rate Len wasn't doing too well in the wooing aspect of the whole building up to the first kiss thing. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a cough coming from Luka next to him. He looked over to find a plate of food being handed to him... and something else. An envelope. While everyone else had begun to eat, Len cautiously and conspicuously opened his letter.

_Dear Lenny,_

_Inside, Miku and I have included two tickets to the Christmas Lights Festival that's going on right now. It's perfect for you-know-what! 3_

_Love,_

_Luka-nee_

Len noticed gently tucked into the envelope were, in fact, two tickets. He smiled—this would be perfect. Christmas season was the most romantic time of year next to Valentine's Day. He had initially planned to take Rin to the Christmas Lights Festival, but was considering something else due to how expensive it could get. This was his chance. And the best part was that he didn't have to deal with any roller coasters like when he first tried to confess to Rin. He shuttered a little recalling the memory.

"I'm done." Rin had suddenly said, standing up and stepping away from her plate of food.

"You don't want seconds?" Miku called after her.

"Not that hungry."

"Wait, Rin!" Len had begun to stand up.

"Aren't you going to eat at all, Len?" Gakupo asked from across the table.

Miku and Luka shot Gakupo death glares. However, to satisfy everyone, Len decided to wolf down a few bites of his food while still standing before taking off after Rin. Len had just barely caught her before she retreated into her room. She stopped, and stared at a very out-of-breath Len, panting and heaving.

"I-I wanted to... ask... you something." Len panted between breaths. He then held out the two tickets—his golden tickets to his first kiss with Rin, "Do you... want to go... out with me to the Christmas... Lights Festival tomorrow?"

"A date?" Rin smiled, blushing.

Len straightened himself and returned her smile, "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>The next day—the day of their date—Len had made sure that he had woken up early, wished Rin good morning, and got ready before she did later on that night. Just like the day when he confessed to her, he took particular attention to his appearance. He combed his hair instead of brushing his fingers through it. He paid attention to what he decided to wear—layering a white shirt over a black shirt, completed with a denim jacket and black pants. Len then fished out the thickest jacket he could find in his closet. The reason for this? When the scenario came of Rin saying, "I'm cold," Len would, in a very manly way, offer for her to nuzzle up against him underneath said jacket. It was brilliant. Len felt like he was on fire that day. He then stepped out into the hallway and knocked on the door to Rin's room, beaming the whole time.<p>

"Rin, are you ready?"

"Len, what are you doing?"

Len jumped and whirled around to find Rin standing behind him. She wore tight blue jeans with brown boots and a white jacket that had a hood lined with brown fur. It was simple, yet very cute—at least Len thought so.

"Rin!" Apparently he hadn't gotten ready before her.

"Geez, you're like a girl—you take so long to get ready." She giggled before taking his hand, "Well, then shall we?"

"Yeah..." Len mumbled, blushing a bit.

Len had hoped to get a few last-minute pointers from Miku and Luka before he and Rin set out. But he strangely couldn't find them anywhere in the house. Kaito and Gakupo were still there, so they obviously weren't on dates themselves... maybe they were out on some girly night?

"_Thanks a lot, guys... when I need you the most."_ Len thought as he and Rin stepped outside.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Len smiled.

He wondered if he could just take Rin, sweep her off her feet, bend her over and kiss her dramatically like in some of the movies he saw right then and there. No, that would ruin the whole point of the date. On the other hand, Len was getting quite anxious. He had been mentally preparing himself since the day before. It didn't help that Rin immediately nuzzled herself up against him. He gripped her hand a little tighter in response.

With ease, they had found where the Christmas Lights Festival was. After all, it was a familiar area—they had walked around there somewhere close when they had agreed to go out with each other. The feeling was somewhat nostalgic.

"Oh, it's so beautiful, Len!" Rin chimed when she saw the Christmas lights.

Len almost wanted to laugh maniacally—this was going to work!

He handed both their tickets off, silently thanking Miku and Luka, when they reached the entrance and the couple walked in. Both of them had to catch their breaths when they saw what was before them. Everywhere were Christmas lights. The trees were beaded with them, bushes were lit with radiance, and the sidewalks were lined with glow.

"All we need is snow." Len mused.

The snow was quickly made up for when they saw horse-drawn carriages being driven over the sidewalks throughout the place. This immediately caught Rin's attention.

"Ohhh, Len! Let's go ride in one of those!"

"Okay," He laughed. Much better than a roller coaster.

As they passed a certain light post, two figures peeked from behind it and stared after the couple as they made their way deeper into the festival.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la! My, oh, my, look at the boy too shy..."

"Shut up, Luka!" Miku planted a fist on Luka's head, "They might hear you!"

Both of them stared after them a little longer before Miku spoke up again, "Let's follow them!"

* * *

><p>Rin was practically hopping up and down like a child at Christmas when it was finally their turn to get into the carriage. Quite obviously she was the first one in. Len was a little disappointed—he was hoping to do the gentlemanly "help the girl into the carriage" meneuver by taking her hand and helping her up. What was it with girls and horses that made them so excited? Len followed after and made his way into the carriage and sat himself next to Rin.<p>

"I'm cold..." She mumbled.

"_SCORE!" _Len thought as he, without a second thought, unbuttoned his coat and offered one half to Rin. He knew in girl lingo that meant "cuddle."

Rin very happily complied and nuzzled close to Len, taking in his warmth. She leaned her head against his shoulder and entwined her fingers with his. As the carriage lurched forward, Len wondered... could this be the moment? His heart began to pound and he could have sworn he heard Rin chuckle—could she hear it? She must have, because as the carriage went on, Rin moved her other hand and began to rub Len's thigh, and trailed her hand higher and higher. Len froze.

Crap.

Didn't he prepare himself for this? Wasn't he ready to take a step forward? Why was he giving out now?

Both of them saw in the distance, a couple standing under a tree engaged in some sort of conversation. They had embraced just before they leaned in for a kiss—the thing Len so desperately wanted to do, but apparently didn't have the balls to do at the moment. Suddenly he heard Rin's soft voice.

"You know, Len... I've been wondering..."

"Hmm?"

"I wonder what it'll be like after we graduate... what our wedding will be like... what we'll do on our honeymoon... what our family will be like."

Naturally, as Rin continued to speak, Len was getting redder and redder. His thoughts began to jumble around. He didn't know how to respond to that. He so desperately wanted all that, but the realization that all that was suddenly in his grasp came as a shock to his surprise.

"What do you think?"

Len found himself retreating a little from her, "I... haven't thought about it."

"What...?"

That came out wrong. Crap.

The carriage suddenly slowed to a halt—their ride was over. Rin quickly released herself from Len's coat and hopped out of the carriage on her own. She stopped to wait for Len, but didn't turn around to face him. As the next couple entered the carriage, Len buttoned up his coat and slowly approached Rin. Shoot. She looked really, _really_ angry.

"Rin... is something wrong?"

"Of course there is!" She suddenly whirled around, quickly grabbing his attention as well as the attention of the surrounding crowd.

"What do you mean, 'you haven't thought about it.' Aren't you taking this relationship seriously? Or am I just a little thrill to satisfy your urges right now? You don't care! That's why it took you so long to even confess to me, you were taking your sweet time until it was _convenient_ for you!"

"Rin, that's not—"

"You know what else that makes me think you don't love me as much? All you've been doing is some half-hearted cuddling and holding my hand... you haven't even kissed me yet!"

Something churned underneath Len's chest as he watched Rin storm away off into the darkness past the lights, leaving him alone with a crowd of murmuring people. He never felt more stupid in his life. Or hurt. He really did love Rin. If age didn't matter, and if he was able to get the money for it, he would marry her on the spot. He would go on the honeymoon she wanted. He would start a family with her...

He sighed and began walking down the sidewalk from where he came, but before he could even take four steps, he felt something firm grip both his arms.

"What are you—" He quickly turned around to take a look at his captor, "Miku? Luka? What are you doing he—"

Then he suddenly felt a sharp pain sting his cheek. Miku had slapped him right across the face. Tears welling up in one eye, Len quickly cupped the tender spot and stared up at the teal-haired and pink-haired duo, staring down at him with discontentment.

"Where do you think you're going?" Luka began.

"I don't know what happened, but you said something stupid to her, didn't you?" Miku firmly said, putting her hands on her hips, "Didn't you learn anything from the movies we lent you? When the girl does that you're supposed to _chase after her!_"

Luka turned Len toward the direction Rin ran off in and shoved him. At first it was just a stumble forward, but sooner or later Len found himself quickly walking, then jogging, then running as fast as he could. He found himself in a very familiar park, and there off in the distance was a figure sitting on a very familiar bench. Len stopped for a moment, catching his breath before approaching the small form curled up in some sort of fetal position, soft sniffles coming from her.

"Rin..."

"What do you want?"

Len sat himself down close to her side and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. Rin broke her fetal position, but still kept her head low. Len brought his face close to her and in the most gentle voice he could muster, he said,

"I want to set things straight..."

Len moved his hands to Rin's cheeks and cupped them as if they were the most precious thing he held. Before he brought his face closer, he was sure to look directly into her eyes and hope and pray that he was getting some of his passion through to her. He then tilted his head slightly and brought his lips to hers—their first kiss. Moving his hands from her cheeks to her waist, Len brought Rin closer to him. Her small hands were against his chest now as she clenched a fist full of the fabric from his coat. When they had parted for air, Len leaned in close to Rin's ear and whispered,

"I love you, Rin."

Len could tell tears were rolling down Rin's cheeks even though he couldn't see her face—he knew because when she giggled, her voice sounded congested and a sniffle followed. She then wrapped her arms around him.

"Remember? This is the exact place where we began?" She asked him.

"Mmhm..."

And it was were there first kiss happened too. And everything about it was perfect—Len didn't know why he was so nervous in the first place. So he decided then and there, that was where their second kiss was going to happen, too.

He faced Rin once again, whose face was now beaming and leaned in once more. This time, Rin leaned backward so her back was now against the seat as Len moved over her. Her hands tangled in his hair and moved to his cheeks. Len had to ask himself why he waited so long for this to happen? And he also had to tell himself not to laugh when he realized that they were opening their mouths.

* * *

><p>Miku and Luka sat on the cool grass next to the sidewalk underneath a sparkling tree. Both were munching on some fudge they had bought at a booth and staring up at the lights as if they were trying to comprehend them more than what they appeared to be. But clearly, that's not what they were really thinking about.<p>

"You think they've done it by now?" Luka asked.

"Probably." Miku smiled.


End file.
